Lor o Fuin
by Ninfea di Luna
Summary: Traduction d'une histoire de Itar94, auteur suedoise. Attention, slash et mpreg. Si vous n'amiez pas, ne lisez pas.
1. Chapter 1

**Lor o fuin (sombres rêves)**

**note de l'auteur :** Il s'agit d'une traduction d'une histoire publiée en anglais par une auteur suédoise, Itar94. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, je lui ferai passer !

_**ATTENTION : Cette histoire contient du slash, et il s'agit d'un mpreg. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas, inutile de m'incendier en mp. **_

Chapitre un

**

C'était une épaisse forêt, où se mêlaient de grandes ombres. Dans une petite clairière, trois elfes se tenaient debout, habillés en vert et brun. Ils tenaient leurs armes, prêts à s'en servir. Deux avaient les cheveux noirs comme l'ébène, le troisième les avait clairs comme la lumière des étoiles. Ses yeux bleus étaient fixés sur les deux autres mais ne semblaient pas les voir.

Autour du groupe se tenaient une dizaine d'araignées géantes, des créatures fabriquées par l'ombre de la forêt noire. Une ombre qui possédait désormais chaque coin de cette forêt.

Les araignées attaquèrent. Un couteau ne fut pas dégainé à temps et une piqûre empoisonnée perça la peau tendre. Du sang jailli d'une poitrine. Un instant plus tard, un cri retentit et une flèche vola vers un des monstres. L'elfe blessée glissa à terre, le poison l'avait vaincu. Les épées des deux autres brillèrent, les elfes se précipitèrent sur leurs attaquants, et se battirent de leur mieux. Le sol était couvert de sang. Les cris emplissaient l'air. Respirer devint difficile.

Il pleuvait.

Quelque part, un enfant cria.

**

« _Penneth_, ne pleure pas, chuuut... »

Sa _naneth _hors de son cauchemar de sa voix douce. Le petit elfe se redressa, insérant ses doigts dans la chevelure blonde de sa mère. « Ne pleure pas, mon petit _Lass_, ce n'était qu'un rêve... »

De grands yeux bleus se levèrent vers elle. Ils étaient encore emplis de larmes. Le cœur de l'enfant battait follement, mais il réussit à murmurer : «C'était un mauvais rêve... un très mauvais rêve ». Son petit corps en tremblait.

« Ca va aller, n'y pense plus, c'est fini. »

La mère serra son fils dans ses bras et le berça doucement. Elle le recoucha enfin, le bordant soigneusement. Elle l'embrassa, souffla sur la bougie posée sur la table de nuit, et retourna se coucher. Un murmure l'arrêta :

« S'il te plait, ne me laisse pas... ». La petite voix venait du fond du lit. « Je n'aime pas être tout seul dans le noir. »

Un petit sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de la mère. Elle se rassit au bord du lit et planta ses yeux dans ceux de son fils : « Tout va bien, Legolas, dors. Je promets que l'ombre ne peut rien sur vous. »

Trois jours plus tard, la mère de Legolas, le Prince de Mirkwood, mourut du poison qu'une araignée géante lui injecta. Cette nuit là, le petit elfe aux yeux bleus pleura seul dans sa chambre.

--

C'était un jour gris et pluvieux. Les hobbits essayaient de se soutenir les uns les autres, tentant de se protéger contre le vent et la neige. Gandalf se tenait près d'eux, Gimli et Boromir étaient endormis, Legolas avait pris le premier quart, puis changea avec Aragorn.

L'elfe s'éloigna un peu des autres. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne les aimait pas. Il craignait juste de faire des cauchemars, et il ne voulait réveiller personne. Le temps n'était confortable pour personne dans la communauté, ils avaient besoin de ce repos. Il se sentait emplis de respect envers les hobbits, surtout envers le porteur de l'anneau, Frodon. Quant aux autres... Il restait très mitigé envers le nain. Il ne connaissait pas suffisamment Boromir pour se faire une idée mais sentait l'emprise de l'anneau sur lui. Il se demanda un bref instant si Gandalf le savait aussi. « Bien sûr qu'il le sait ! C'est un magicien... Il doit le sentir aussi ».

Et en ce qui concerne Aragorn... Aragorn avait été son ami depuis toutes ces années, mais aujourd'hui, il ne savait plus si l'homme l'était encore. Il savait qu'Estel était inquiet pour lui, mais ne pouvait se résoudre à lui avouer que sa blessure ne pouvait être soignée avec un peu de thé et un onguent. Il pourrait se confier, mais pas aujourd'hui. Pas tout de suite. Après tout, c'était son plus ancien ami, le plus fidèle aussi, son frère d'armes. « peut être qu'un jour, je pourrais lui dire. Mais pas encore... »

**

Quand il s'endormit enfin, il se retrouva aussitôt entouré d'ombre. Pendant un moment, il se sentit comme flottant dans l'air, puis il se retrouva assit sur un sol dur. Il leva les yeux et se vit entouré de pierre. « Une caverne » comprit-il. L'air autour de lui était froid, il était difficile de respirer. La pièce où il se trouvait était immense, il courait sur un pont brisé. Il prit conscience des autres membres de la communauté autour de lui. Le bruit des armes résonnait à ses oreilles et le rendait sourd.

Il se retourna et se trouva face à face avec une créature de cauchemar. Des flammes l'entouraient. Les mains du monstre semblaient faites de feu. La chaleur qui émanait de la bête emplissait ses poumons. Il voulut courir, voler même, mais ses jambes ne lui obéissaient plus. Son esprit lui hurlait de s'enfuir. Ses mains en tremblaient. Pendant un moment, le Balrog ne bougea pas, pas plus que l'elfe.

Puis un rugissement sourd emplit la caverne, et le fit reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Il se retourna et courut. Il lui semblait que ses pieds n'allaient pas assez vite. Il entendait le monstre qui se rapprochait. La pierre sous ses pieds tremblait à chaque rugissement. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il ne pouvait rien entendre d'autre. Rien d'autre que ses pas, son cœur et les rugissements. Il perdit soudain l'équilibre et tomba. Mais le grondement derrière lui le fit se relever. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait pas d'issue. Devant lui se trouvait un profond abysse, derrière lui le monstre, et autour, de la pierre. Aucune issue. La pierre se brisa et il y eut un hurlement.

Il tomba. Quelque part, il aperçut des éclairs et des flammes. Une voix prononça : « Vous ne passerez pas ! ».

**

A des kilomètres de là, le cœur d'un elfe battait furieusement dans sa poitrine. Ses yeux explorèrent les alentours avec avidité. La neige tombait doucement autour de lui, et tout lui revint d'un coup. Caradhras. Ils étaient à Caradhras.

Il regarda autour de lui, et à son grand soulagement, il vit son ami. Aragorn était endormi à ses côtés, et Mithrandir avait pris sa place au guet. Pendant un instant, le regard du magicien croisa celui de l'elfe. Legolas se demanda ce qu'il savait.

--

Les elfes de la Lotlorien les regardaient en silence tandis qu'ils marchaient dans la cité. Ils étaient effectivement un groupe curieux. Des mortels et un immortel voyageaient rarement ensemble, et nombre d'entre eux n'avaient jamais vu de hobbits. Comment le Prince de Mirkwood s'était retrouvé, Haldir ne le savait pas, et bien qu'il fut dévoré de curiosité, il ne le demanda pas. Il conduisit en silence le groupe sur un _talan_, celui de Galadriel. Des lanternes éclairaient le chemin. Haldir leur fit signe de se placer au centre du _talan_, et d'attendre.

La Dame portait bien son nom de Dame de Lumière. Elle regarda chacun d'entre eux. Frodo l'entendit parler dans sa tête. Elle semblait tout connaître de lui, ses forces et ses faiblesses, ses peurs, ses secrets.

Son mari, le seigneur Celeborn, lui parla doucement. Sa voix était douce et profonde. Les autres hobbits regardaient briller les yeux de la Dame, comme si les étoiles elles-mêmes s'y reflétaient. Aucun ne disait un mot. Aragorn parla finalement, demandant sa protection.

Le regard de la Dame parcourut la communauté, sondant l'âme et l'esprit de chacun. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur Legolas, le seul elfe de la communauté. Elle plongea dans les yeux bleus, sans cligner. « je sais », lui dit-elle silencieusement. « Vous avez des ennuis, jeune Prince ».

Legolas ne répondit pas. Qu'elle sache le troublait profondément. Elle murmura à son esprit qu'elle savait pourquoi il fuyait.

--

Legolas se plongea avec délectation dans le bain. L'eau l'entoura et un court instant, il se sentit libéré d'un poids. Les étoiles brillaient à la fois dans le ciel et sur la surface de l'eau. Il était rassurant d'être enfin entouré de ce qu'il connaissait, après la mine sombre de la Moria. Il retint sa respiration et plongea la tête sous l'eau. Il garda les yeux ouverts et attendit qu'il manque d'air jusqu'à ce que des points noirs envahissent sa vision. Il sortit sa tête de l'eau et se réprimanda lui même « Allons Legolas, tu te conduis comme un gamin ! »

Mais un moment encore, les flammes restèrent dans ses yeux. Il avala brusquement une bouffée d'air. « Le rêve est pourtant devenu vrai. Et maintenant, Mithrandir est mort. » Il essaya de retrouver son souffle. « Tu savais ce qui allait arriver et tu n'as rien dit ! »

Il couvrit son visage de ses mains Qu'allait-il devenir maintenant ? Gandalf était mort et c'était sa faute.

--

Le seigneur Celeborn prit sa main. Elle le regarda et ils restèrent un moment face à face, sans parler.

« Vous êtes inquiet pour le Prince, dit-il finalement. Il connaissait très bien sa femme, mais ne pouvait tout de même pas lire en elle

-Oui. Pouvez-vous le sentir aussi ?

Celeborn acquiesça.

-Ce n'est seulement des rêves dont je parle, murmura la mots surprirent son mari. Vous savez très bien pourquoi il a ces rêves, continua-t-elle.

- Pouvons-nous faire quelques chose pour l'arrêter ? Cela pourrait le tuer.

Galadriel sourit.

- Nous ne pouvons pas. Mais ce n'est pas la seule chose dont il souffre. Ne pouvez vous pas le sentir ? Il est entouré d'une chose nouvelle que je n'avais encore jamais rencontrée...

- Dame, vous ne voulez pas dire... Cela n'est pas arrivé depuis si longtemps...

Elle le regarda, avant de se lever pour aller se placer près de la fenêtre.

- Je sais. Mais c'est quelqu'un de si différent... Il voit avec ses yeux mais aussi avec son âme. Mais il doute de lui même. Aragorn est fort pour un homme et Legolas lui fait confiance de tout son cœur mais pas assez pour lui confier cela encore. Aucun membre de la communauté n'est au courant.

- Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser continuer, c'est trop risqué.

- Mais il a choisi de prendre ces risques.

- Vous pensez qu'il est prêt pour cela ?

Sa femme fit une pause.

- Je peux voir une nouvelle lumière se lever, dans laquelle je vois que Legolas a un rôle à jouer. Elle sourit. Je peux tenter de lui parler avant qu'il ne s'en aille.

- Et qu'allons-nous dire à son père ? Doit-on alerter le roi de Mirkwood ?

Galadriel éluda la question :

- Laissez-moi parler au Prince d'abord. Ce sera son choix. »


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Autour d'eux résonnaient les voix des elfes de la Lotlorien qui chantaient un air triste. La journée commençait, mais Legolas n'avait pas pu prendre de repos cette nuit.

Frodon avait essayé de dormir, mais chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il revoyait Gandalf tomber dans l'abîme de la Moria. Le magicien ne l'aiderait plus. Comment allait-il faire sans lui ? Ils étaient partis à neuf, à égalité avec les neufs cavaliers noirs. Et maintenant ils n'étaient plus que huit. Il se sentait complètement perdu. « Pourquoi moi ? » se demanda-t-il. Mais il ne trouva pas de réponse. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir le faire.

« Ne craignez rien. Vous êtes en sécurité ici. », lui murmura une voix.

Frodon sursauta, se leva et regarda autour de lui. Il vit que les autres hobbits dormaient, et réalisa que la voix était dans son esprit. Une seule personne pouvait faire cela. Dame Galadriel.

La tente laissait entrer de l'air frais, mais Frodon sortit tout de même. Il respira l'air emplit du parfum des fleurs et fit quelques pas à l'extérieur. Des lanternes éclairaient les jardins. Il écouta un moment les chants. Il n'était plus fatigué. Quelque chose attira son attention. Galadriel... Il la suivit sans bruit. Ils arrivèrent à une petite place au bord de l'eau. Frodon vit Galadriel descendre des marches, portant un grand récipient d'argent. Elle le remplit d'eau. Frodon se rapprocha.

« Voulez-vous regarder dans le miroir ? Demanda-t-elle.

Il se monta alors sur l'estrade et leva les yeux sur la Dame.

- Que vais-je voir ?

La Dame fit glisser son doigt à la surface de l'eau.

- Beaucoup de choses... Des choses qui ont été, des choses qui sont... et des choses qui ne sont pas encore arrivées ».

Frodon regarda alors dans l'eau. Au début il ne vit que lui. Puis il entendit un appel. Pas très fort, mais qui se rapprochait. Galadreil ne dit pas un mot, mais concentra son regard sur le hobbit.

La surface de l'eau se troubla Il vit Sam, Merry et Pippin, et les trois le regardaient avec... peur ? Désespoir ? Il entendait les bruits d'une bataille alentours. Le monde était en feu. Il était dur de respirer. L'eau se troubla et il vit alors un village qui brûlait. Les gens s'enfuyaient. Il tremblait. Inconsciemment, il toucha la surface de l'eau. Une paire d'yeux bleus le fixèrent soudain, des yeux qu'il aurait reconnus entres mille. Ces yeux étaient emplis de crainte et d'une supplication silencieuse. Un cri retentit et le feu remplit le bassin. Un œil unique apparut au centre de l'eau, regardant Frodon avec haine et rage. Une voix parvint à ses oreilles : « Je vous vois ! »

Il fut pris d'un vertige et Galadriel l'avertit « Ne touchez pas l'eau ! »

Frodon fit un pas en arrière et tomba dans l'herbe. Ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes; La Dame le regarda calmement, sans aucune émotion sur le visage. Le hobbit se remit debout.

« J'ai vu ce que vous avez vu ! Car c'est aussi dans mon esprit.

- Je ne peux pas réussir. Pas tout seul.

- Être le porteur de l'anneau signifie être seul, Frodon.

Pour la première fois, Frodon enleva l'anneau de son cou et le plaça dans sa main. Il le tendit à la Dame.

- Prenez le !

Galadriel recula.

- je suis le porteur de Nenya, l'un des trois, et aussi son protecteur. Sauron le suspecte, mais ne le sait pas, pas encore. Comprenez-vous ce qui peut arriver si je le prends ? Si vous me le donnez, vous aurez une reine des ténèbres ! Une reine terrible et belle !

A ces mots, le visage de la Dame s'était durcit, et Frodon aurait pu jurer que les ombres s'en étaient emparé.

- Ne me tentez pas !

Il y eut un silence, et enfin la Dame parla à nouveau :

- Vous seul pouvez désormais porter ce fardeau, Frodon. »

Plus loin, Legolas non plus ne pouvait pas dormir. Encore un fois, il avait peur de ce qui l'attendait dans son sommeil. Les autres elfes chantaient un triste hommage à Gandalf. Il écouta un moment et finit par s'endormir. Mais il n'aurait pas du.

Le rêve ne fut pas un cauchemar.

Il se tenait debout dans une clairière. Le soleil brillait. C'était l'automne. Les arbres perdaient leurs feuilles. Une voix appelait son nom. Mais ce n'était pas possible... Ce n'est qu'un rêve !

Il se retourna et vit un elfe vêtu de noir qui le regardait en souriant. Un mélange de soulagement et de choc saisit Legolas quand il le reconnu. Un seul mot réussit à passer ses lèvres : « Egil ? »

_Mais vous êtes..._

Egil s'approcha, pris les mains de Legolas dans les siennes, et l'embrassa doucement. Le toucher semblait très réel, de même que la brillance de ses yeux. _Cela ne peut pas être vrai..._ Pourtant ils étaient bien là, tous les deux.

L'autre elfe le regardait des ses yeux sombres. « N'ai pas peur. C'est moi, Lassé. Ter souviens tu de moi, mon bien aimé ?

Des larmes glissèrent sur les joues du Prince. Des bras l'entourèrent et des doigts jouèrent dans ses cheveux d'or. _Vous ne pouvez pas être là..._

Egil murmura « Je suis heureux de vous voir encore une fois ».

_Comment ?_

« Chut, laissez-moi parler. Je suis ici maintenant, c'est tout ce qui compte. »

_Ce n'est qu'une voix._ Et pourtant oui, c'est tout ce qui compte...

Egil plaça une main sur le ventre de Legolas. Il savait. Il sourit et dit « Je voudrais tant rester dans vos bras, _meleth_. Mais je dois m'en aller. »

Legolas frissonna. La peur commença à s'emparer de lui. _Vous ne pouvez pas être là..._Mais tout était si réel, si vrai...

« Je vous aimerai toujours, Lassé... »

_Mais vous êtes mort !_

Les larmes coulaient maintenant librement sur les joues de Legolas. Un cri passa ses lèvres.

**

Legolas se réveilla en sursaut, seul. Des larmes striaient ses joues. Il pouvait encore entendre la voix d'Egil, qui lui demandait de ne pas pleurer, de vivre.

Mais il était seul.

Il se demanda combien de temps il fallait à un elfe pour mourir de chagrin.

_Note : _

_Lassé est le surnom que donne Egil à Legolas. _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3**_

Avant de quitter la forêt d'or, Dame Galadriel alla trouver Legolas une dernière fois. Il lu dans ses yeux qu'elle connaissait son secret. Elle sourit, et Legolas se rendit compte qu'elle en savait encore plus que ce qu'il aurait pensé.

« Vous voulez toujours continuer ? »

Bien sûr qu'il voulait continuer. Il ne pouvait pas renoncer à la communauté, plus maintenant. Ils avaient perdu le plus fort, mais les faibles s'étaient endurcis. Cependant, Legolas avait perdu bien plus. L'espoir. Malgré, ou peut-être à cause de son état, il ne pouvait pas rester derrière et laisser d'autres que lui décider de l'avenir de la Terre du Milieu. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici à attendre de voir si l'Anneau avait été détruit ou non.

_Pour la naissance. _Il n'avait jamais réalisé jusqu'à cet instant que porter un enfant impliquait un accouchement à venir. _Neuf mois. J'ai neuf mois avant cette date. D'ici là, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il faut que je sois en mesure de me battre. _

Il se rendit compte que ses pensées s'étaient de nouveau égarées et se sentit confus. La Dame sourit, devinant ses pensées. « Bonne chance, prenez soin de vous. Sachez que le destin a quelque chose de plus en réserve pour vous… et votre enfant. ».

Legolas la regarda dubitativement. Il n'avait jamais pensé que son enfant pouvait être autre chose que le fruit de l'amour et du hasard. Mais le destin est une chose imprévue n'est ce pas ? Sauf pour la dame Galadriel bien sûr, et cela inquiétait Legolas. Que pouvait-il arriver de bien à un enfant né dans la guerre, orphelin avant même de venir au monde ? Tout ce que pouvait voir la Dame ne pouvait être que négatif.

« Ne soyez pas si défaitiste, _Ernil_. ». Elle lui sourit et déposa un baiser sur son front. Mais ses yeux étaient tristes, et le Prince le vit bien.

"_Namárië, Ernil o Eryn Lasgalen"_

La nuit, les rêves le hantent à nouveau. Il faisait sombre. Il était dans une clairière, avec des fleurs et de grands arbres. Une ombre noire a tout envahi et d'un coup ce fut le chaos. Des lances, des flèches, des cris…De la douleur. Il avait peur.

Il y avait un corps mort.

Un cadavre percé de flèches. Un bain de sang. Des yeux pâles et fixes, entrouverts.

_Non ! Egil ! Egil…_

Son monde s'écroulait. Il était seul.

Mais… Non. Ce n'était pas Egil. Les cheveux de l'homme mort n'étaient pas noirs. Mais blonds. Et ses yeux n'étaient pas sombres non plus, mais bleus. Ce n'était pas Egil.

C'était Boromir.

La bourse allait être brisée. Et cela avait déjà commencé.

La communauté reçut des cadeaux et la bénédiction de la Dame. Avant de quitter la magnifique cité elfe, ils se regroupèrent dans des bateaux. Aragorn, Frodon et Sam ensemble, Merry, Pippin et Boromir dans un second et enfin Legolas et Gimli dans le dernier. Ces deux derniers avaient un peu discuté et s'était découvert une étonnante amitié.

Alors que les bateaux franchissaient le dernier tournant de la rivière, Legolas pouvait encore sentir le regard de feu de Galadriel lui brûler la nuque.

« Voulez-vous vraiment continuer ? C'est une quête périlleuse, si vous mourez, vous enfant ne viendra jamais à la vie. Y avez-vous pensé ? »

Pourquoi donc voulait-il continuer ? Parce qu'il l'avait vu. Elle était très loin mais il la voyait nettement maintenant. Une lueur. Un espoir. Il se devait de continuer. Il ne pouvait pas laisser naître son enfant dans un monde de ténèbres. Il devait se battre contre ça. S'il échouait… Alors il mourrait, et emporterait avec lui son enfant. Et tous les elfes d'Arda.

S'il réussissait au contraire… Et bien, il donnerait naissance dans la joie, l'enfant serait son étoile dans un monde sombre.

_Egil…_

Les mots chuchotés dans son rêve le firent frissonner. _Je suis si fier de toi_. Comment quiconque pouvait être fier de lui ? Il avait été négligent, il avait trahi son père, il avait laisser la créature, Gollum, s'échapper et il avait fuit.

Comment la vie pouvait-elle être aussi cruelle ? Pourquoi les Valars avaient-ils laissés son amant mourir mais avaient remplacé sa vie par une autre ?

« Maintenant, tachez de maintenir cette embarcation droite, car j'aimerai mieux ne pas finir noyé au fond de la rivière ».

La grosse voix du nain éclata à ses oreilles et le ramena brusquement à la réalité.

Le monde semblait gris maintenant, après la Lothlorien, après Rivendel, après…

Non. Garde ces pensées loin de toi.

Gimli semblait mélancolique. Il avait dans ses yeux la même tristesse que Legolas avait remarqué devant le tombeau de Balin, dans la Moria. Il n'était pas très sûr de quand « le Nain » était devenu Gimli. Gimli devait ressentir la même chose. Il l'avait appelé par son nom quelques fois dans la Lothlorien. Au départ, il n'était que « l'Elfe », malgré les quelques centaines d'autres elfe qui vivaient là. Un instant, un sourire glissa sur ses lèvres à ce souvenir.

« Hélas, jamais je ne reverrai les Bois d'Or et leur Dame à nouveau » soupira Gimli. Legolas ressentit soudain une profonde sympathie pour lui. Il se souvint de l'expression choquée des elfes présents à la demande de Gimli, un cheveu d'or.

« Ce fut la plus belle chose sur laquelle j'ai eu le bonheur de poser les yeux. Mon cœur pleure à l'idée que je ne verrai jamais plus un tel spectacle. Dites-moi Legolas, pourquoi donc suis-je venu participer à cette quête ? Quand le Seigneur Elrond a dit que nous allions affronter de grands périls, je pensais à l'œuvre du Mal. Jamais je n'aurai cru que la lumière pouvait infliger des blessures que même un immortel ne pourrait guérir. »

« Ces paroles sonnent comme celles d'un elfe, songea Legolas. Voici un nain avec un cœur d'elfe. » A voix haute il ajouta :

- Pourtant vous êtes quelqu'un de chanceux, Gimli, fils de Gloin. Parce que vous êtes libre de vos propres choix. Le souvenir de la Lorien vivra pour toujours dans votre cœur. Ainsi va la vie, à gagner et à perdre.

Ces derniers mots, Gimli ne les entendit pas, car ils furent soufflés dans un murmure. Legolas pressa doucement l'épaule de son ami et Gimli se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait pas l'âge de son compagnon. L'immortel pouvait avoir vécu bien des joies et des peines dont il n'avait aucune idée. Legolas les cachait, sans doute, mais ne les oubliait pas.

-Peut-être, répondit Gimli. Mais un souvenir n'aura jamais la saveur de la vie. Les rêves elfiques sont peut-être différents, mais je ne suis pas un elfe. Puis soudain il rit. Et Legolas, vous vous rendez compte ? Un Nain qui parle de ses peines de cœur à un Elfe ! Cela doit être un beau spectacle !

Ces paroles amenèrent un sourire sur les lèvres de l'elfe.

- En effet. Si ce n'est votre barbe et votre respiration lourde, je croirais discuter avec un elfe !

A ces mots, Gimli maugréa une malédiction, mais sans cesser de sourire. Legolas rit doucement. C'était agréable. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus ri. Depuis…

_Des yeux noirs…_

_Egil_

Le sourire disparut. Il serra la mâchoire, maudissant ses pensées qui s'égaraient. Si je montre cette perte de maîtrise de moi, maintenant, ils vont se poser des questions. Surtout Aragorn. Et Gimli, têtu comme il est, ne laissera pas tomber le sujet.

« Legolas ! Attention ! Je vais devoir prendre la barre si je ne veux pas mourir noyé dans ces eaux froides ! » Gimli leva les yeux sur l'elfe et regretta ses paroles quand il vit les yeux de l'elfe brillants, comme s'il allait pleurer.

-Vous aviez les yeux perdus au loin. Peut-être que vous vous promenez dans vos rêves elfiques ? J'ai entendu dire que ceux-ci sont aussi vrais que la réalité. Ils doivent vous permettre de rendre le voyage moins ennuyeux.

Legolas repris le contrôle du canot.

- Je suis désolé. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

Il n'ajouta rien te Gimli n'insista pas.

Legolas observa un moment Boromir, dans le canot juste devant. Boromir allait mourir et il ne pouvait rien pour lui. Il ferma les yeux et prit une profonde respiration, mais cela n'empêcha pas ces pensées sombres.

Dans ces moments-là, il aurait voulu être mortel. Que sa vie ne soit qu'infime, mêlée à tant d'autres, trop courte pour être réellement importante. La douleur ne serait pas si forte.

« Je ne suis pas un elfe » avait dit Gimli.

Gimli, mon ami, tu ne veux pas l'être, crois-moi.

Ils ont voyagé durant de longues heures, dans un profond silence, mis à part celui de l'eau autour d'eux. La forêt devenait plus dense et malgré l'air sur son visage, Legolas se sentait pris au piège. Il se déplaça un peu. Il était plus fatigué qu'il n'aurait pensé, mais ne pouvait pas le montrer. Il ne pouvait pas leur dire. Pas maintenant. Il avait du temps.

Une vois le tira de ses pensées. C'était Pippin.

« Voulez-vous chanter une chanson pour nous, maître Elfe ?

La demande surprit Legolas. Toutefois, il secoua légèrement la tête, en signe de refus, et reposa les yeux sur les rives. Il ne vit pas qu'Aragorn l'observait et fronçait légèrement les sourcils.

Merry poussa son cousin du coude, se leva et commença une chanson joyeuse. Les hobbits l'accompagnèrent en tapant des mains et bientôt, le fleuve résonnait des rires er des moqueries de la communauté. Seul Legolas semblait étrangement indifférent à cet enthousiasme générale, de même qu'Aragorn qui regardait son ami. Il se promit de l'interroger plus tard sur cette humeur triste qui ne lui ressemblait pas.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Trop tard. Il était arrivé trop tard, comme toujours. Il y avait eu une bataille, entre le Nain, l'Elfe et l'Homme, eux tous contre les Uruk-hai, ces horribles créations de Saruman. Il lui avait semblé que cette bataille n'allait jamais se finir. Il lui semblait qu'il était pris dans un monde flou, et qu'il ne faisait que fendre, couper, parer et trancher, dans une danse mortelle et que quoiqu'il fasse, quoiqu'il arrive, tout ça ne pouvait finir que par une seule solution : la mort.

Soudain un bruit fort et grave emplit ses oreilles.

« La corne du Gondor ! s'écria Aragorn ! Bormir a besoin d'aide ! »

Legolas avait continué à se battre.

Quand il était arrivé, il était trop tard. Boromir gisait, pâle, les yeux vitreux, dans les bras d'Aragorn. Aragorn se lamentait doucement, et Gimli commença à faire de même. Legolas les regardait, mais garda le silence. Il avait échoué. Encore. Echoué à protéger un camarade, qui n'était certes pas un ami proche, mais quelqu'un avec qui il s'était battu, donc qui était plus qu'un compagnon de voyage. Mais il avait échoué et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire maintenant était de garder le silence.

Il le savait pourtant. Il le savait et n'avait rien fait, il n'avait pas seulement tenté de les prévenir. Une erreur. Une erreur comme l'était sa vie finalement. Une succession d'échecs.

Les hobbits avaient été capturés. Frodon et Sam étaient partis, vers l'Est, à ce qu'il supposait, vers le Mordor et les flammes du mont Doom.

Gimli revint à ses côtés, marchant silencieusement. Aragorn se releva. Lentement, l'esprit de Legolas enregistrait tous ces détails comme s'il n'était que spectateur d'une scène qui lui était étrangère.

Le silence s'alourdit encore quand Aragorn plaça le corps de Boromir sur un bateau, qu'il poussa l'embarcation vers le large et qu'ils assistèrent à la chute du fils du Gondor dans la cascade. Tous les trois savaient qu'ils devaient se hâter pour retrouver les hobbits, mais aucun d'entre eux n'avaient le courage de dire aux autres qu'il était temps d'y aller.

…

Il se souvenait d'une nuit, de nombreux mois en arrière, où il était dans un jardin. Un très beau jardin. Il était assis par terre, contre un arbre, et pensait à la mort de son ami.

« Legolas ?

La voix d'Elladan sembla lui déchirer les oreilles.

- Je ne peux rien vous raconter, mon ami, ne demandez pas. Je suis désolé si je vous cause du souci, ce n'est pas utile…

- Evidemment que vous me causez du souci ! Je vous vois assis là, dans la douleur, et vous me dites que je ne peux rien faire pour vous aider ! La voix d'Elladan s'adoucit et gentiment, en s'asseyant près de lui, il insista. Racontez-moi vos tourments, mellon nin. Je peux certainement vous aider.

Legolas le regarda sans le voir, les yeux perdus dans le jardin, fixant les lanternes, comme s'il voulait se perdre dans leur lumière. Raconter ? Mais par où commencer ?

- Ce ne sont que des mauvais rêves, Elladan. J'étais dans une prairie que je ne connais pas. Les ombres m'entouraient. Et… J'ai vu… Sa voix tremblait. J'ai vu l'œil de Sauron Elladan !

- Mais il ne peut pas vous attraper, mon ami. Vous êtes en sécurité ici. Ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Legolas retint de justesse un rire qu'Elladan aurait jugé hystérique. Un rêve… Si ce n'était que ça ! Mais il ne pouvait pas décidemment pas tout raconter à son ami. Plus maintenant !

Il lui sourit et acquiesça.

- Vous avez raison. Ce n'était qu'un rêve… »

…

Ils couraient. Ils couraient toujours plus loin, à travers les bois et les plaines. Ils couraient vite, essayant de suivre les Uruk Hai et de gagner du terrain sur eux. Ils couraient pour secourir les hobbits d'une mort certaine. La mort… Legolas pensait qu'ils n'y arriveraient pas. Pas avec lui dans leur groupe. Mais comment leur dire ? Alors il continuait de courir, avec Gimli et Aragon, qui ne se doutaient pas que leur entreprise était vouée à l'échec avec cet elfe à leurs côtés.

Ils avaient faim, mais se nourrir était un luxe qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'offrir. Ils grignotaient seulement quelques morceaux de lembas. La nourriture elfique pouvait certes rester fraîche longtemps, elle n'en restait pas moins monotone. Legolas avait purement et simplement cessé de manger, et il espérait vaguement, sans trop y croire, qu'Aragorn ne s'en apercevrait pas.

Ils coururent ainsi trois jours à la poursuite des hobbits, sans découvrir aucun signe d'eux. Mais Aragorn finit par découvrir un détail qui leur redonna espoir.

« Les feuilles de la Lorien ne tombent pas en vain » murmura-t-il.

Ils pourraient encore être en vie ! Cette idée donna un coup au cœur de Legolas. Il appela Gimli, l'exhortant à se dépêcher.

…

La forêt était dense et sombre. Elle était vieille. Très vieille. Sans âge même. Les arbres semblaient crier dans son esprit. Il repoussa cette sensation et tenta de se ne pas céder à cette faiblesse. Il ne voulait pas tomber dans un piège. Une lumière blanche aveuglante l'ébloui. Il y avait cette voix, une voix profonde, qu'il connaissait… C'était impossible !

…

S'extirpant de cette vision éveillée, Legolas entendit Aragorn crier. Il avait cessé de courir et Gimli lui disait quelque chose. Il secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas entendu mais ne lui demanda pas de répéter. Aragorn lui indiqua d'un signe impérieux de se cacher et il obéit sans réfléchir.

« Cavaliers du Rohan ! Quelles nouvelles du Mark ?

Des cavaliers arrivaient et il ne les avait pas entendus ! Il se gifla mentalement. Un groupe de cavaliers fit rapidement demi-tour et les encercla. Celui que Legolas comprit être le leader s'approcha, et demanda d'une voix forte :

- Que font un homme, un elfe et un nain dans le Riddermark ? Répondez !

Aragorn ouvrit les mains en signe de paix, mais avant qu'il ait pu parler, Gimli demanda à son tour :

- Donnez-vous votre nom, dresseur de chevaux, et je vous donnerai le mien !

Le ton n'était pas agressif mais un éclair de colère passa dans les yeux du cavalier.

- Si votre tête était plus éloignée du sol, Nain, je l'aurais coupée !

L'esprit un peu embrumé par trois jours de course et par la faim, Legolas se sentit bouillir. Il dégaina son arc si vite qu'aucun de tous ceux qui se trouvaient autour n'aurait pu le prévoir et déclara d'un ton acide :

- Vous serez mort avant même d'essayer !

Gimli recula, choqué par cette réaction. Certes, l'animosité mutuelle qu'ils avaient montrée au premier abord était loin derrière eux mais il ne se serait pas douté que l'elfe prendrait ainsi sa défense.

Aragorn jeta un œil surpris et ennuyé vers son ami, et d'une main hésitante mais qu'il voulait ferme, abaissa l'arc de son ami. Il faudra vraiment qu'il lui parle quand ils auraient le temps. Cet elfe à ses côtés n'était pas le Legolas Thranduilion qu'il connaissait.

- Nous venons en paix, nous sommes des amis du Rohan.

- Theoden ne reconnait plus ses amis depuis longtemps.

A ces mots il enleva son casque, signal qui parut apaiser tous les cavaliers autour de lui. Aragorn le reconnut comme étant Eomer.

- Nous ne sommes pas des espions ! Nous poursuivons un groupe d'Uruk Hai qui a prit deux des nôtres.

A ces mots, Eomer cligna des yeux.

- Nous les avons tous tués la nuit dernière.

- Mais il y avait des hobbits parmi eux ! S'écria Gimli.

- Ils sont petits, des enfants à vos yeux, expliqua Aragorn.

Eomer secoua la tête.

- Il n'y avait personne. Nous avons brûlé les corps.

Legolas savait qu'il n'aurait pas du avoir trop d'espoir. Rien de bon ne pouvait arriver avec lui dans les environs.

- Morts ? Souffla le nain.

Eomer le regarda.

- Je suis désolé. Et après un silence il siffla et appela : Hasufeld ! Harod !

Il saisit les brides et les tendit à Aragorn. Puissent ces chevaux vous donner meilleure fortune qu'à leurs anciens maîtres. Cherchez vos amis, mais n'ayez pas trop d'espoir. C'est une chose vaine sur ces terres ces temps-ci. »

Il rappela tous les cavaliers, remit son casque et en un instant, ils étaient partis.

Legolas et Aragorn mirent du temps à convaincre Gimli qu'il valait mieux chevaucher. Le nain refusait de monter sur ces 'bêtes' comme il les appelait. Finalement, il accepta de monter avec Legolas. Il passa les mains autour de sa tunique et s'agrippa fermement. Legolas se raidit.

Tôt ou tard, il faudrait pourtant leur dire. Il ne pourrait pas le cacher éternellement. Il allait arriver un jour où ses vêtement ne pourraient plus contenir ce ventre, qui pour l'instant était à peine rebondit, mais qui allait devenir gros. Et il allait devoir prendre un minimum soin de lui à l'avenir. Pas qu'il en ait envie, mais cela allait devenir sous peu une obligation. Il se sentait fatigué. Il ne voulait pas tomber un jour évanoui et qu'Aragorn découvre ainsi sa condition. Bientôt, il ne pourrait plus la cacher… Cette pensée l'effrayait. Qu'allaient-ils penser de lui, tous ?

« Ce n'est pas le moment d'y penser » se souffla-t-il. Mais les mots semblèrent glisser sur son esprit sans l'atteindre. Il avait peur. Peur de son père, peur de ses amis, peur pour son enfant…

Pourtant le nain n'avait rien remarqué.

…

Il y avait une pile de corps à demi consumés, à l'odeur écœurante. Une épaisse fumée s'élevait dans les airs. Gimli avait trouvé des pièces des armes et ceintures des hobbits dans le tas de cadavres, à l'orée d'une épaisse forêt. La présence des arbres avait un moment rassuré et apaisé Legolas. Mais après que Gimli avait fait sa macabre découverte… Aragorn avait crié de rage. Legolas aurait voulu pouvoir lui apporter un certain réconfort, mais il se sentait trop coupable pour ça. Il n'avait eut que le courage, ou plutôt la lâcheté, de fermer les yeux et de murmurer une prière silencieuse.

Aragorn avait commencé à inspecter le sol. Il avait parlé plusieurs fois mais Legolas n'avait pas écouté. Quand Gimli l'appela, il rouvrir les yeux. Aragorn et le nain étaient prêts à entrer dans la forêt et l'attendaient.

« Frangorn ! murmura le nain. Quelle folie les a poussés à entrer là ? »


End file.
